1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an overhead image-reading apparatus, an image-processing method, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques for an overhead scanner have been conventionally disclosed.
Specifically, an overhead scanner apparatus that includes an area sensor and a linear sensor configured to extract a velocity vector and determine the start of the linear sensor's reading has been disclosed (refer to JP-A-2011-254366).
In addition, an image-reading apparatus that determines page turning from manual text actions and erases fingers and their shades from a read image without erasing the contents hidden behind the shadow of the fingers has been disclosed (refer to JP-A-11-103380).
Further, a document picture acquiring device that inputs images at regular time intervals, detects the region of a hand seen in the images based on the hand's motion characteristics from the image displayed when the input image is still, and cuts out and acquire the text images (refer to JP-A-2000-308045).
However, the conventional overhead scanners (disclosed in JP-A-2011-254366 and the like) have the problem that it is not possible to determine which frame is effective when image reading is continuously performed.